This invention relates to test equipment for civilian and military electro-optical equipment and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a multispectral collimator adapted for field environment and having the ability to perform measurements and create stimuli for forward looking infrared receivers, laser receivers, laser transmitters and the like.
Heretofore in order to test civilian and military electrooptical systems, specialized test equipment was required which was large, heavy, expensive and not suitable for field environment. Further, there was no type of test equipment that was multipurpose, thermally stable, multispectral, light in weight and compact in volume.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,093 to Trautvetter, 3,857,042 to LaGrange et al, 3,943,360 to Parkin, 4,021,662 to Mimms 4,037,959 to Bumgardner, 4,087,689 to Asawa, 4,260,254 to Braun and 4,346,992 to Schwartz various types of laser measuring equipment, target simulators and boresight measuring equipment are disclosed. None of these prior art patents specifically point out the unique features and combination of sub-systems making up the subject invention as described herein.